


Wrong

by CleverUsernameHere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Cunnilingus, F/M, Incest, Knotting, Read the warnings, Sibling Incest, Smut, and summaries, dub-con?, im bad at tags, theres probably more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverUsernameHere/pseuds/CleverUsernameHere
Summary: The woman Dean loves, who had previously been thought to be a beta, presented as an omega. An omega experiencing her first heat in need of an alpha. Only problem is, she’s Dean’s baby sister.





	Wrong

A/N: this story can be considered triggering. This contains incest and dub-con. I in no way support or condone either of these. This is just a work of fiction. If you don’t like it, don’t read it. 

All grammar mistakes are my own.

————————————

He was running out of options. Dean had no idea what to do. Their dad was out hunting on his own and Sam had been at Stanford for a while. It was just him and his baby sister. He was supposed to take care of you, it was his job. And now you were in more danger than ever.

He hadn’t expected this to happen. Sam and Dean both presented as alpha by the time they turned 15. Just turning 18 a few months ago, John concluded you were a beta. Your father had not been quiet about his relief. He told you about how alphas were, but said since you were beta you wouldn’t have to be scared. Now, writhing in your sweat soaked sheets as Dean attempted to comfort you, you were terrified. You were omega.

You’d begged Dean not to call your dad. You were more scared of how he would react then anything else. You knew he’d make you stop hunting and you wouldn’t be surprised if he sent you away.  
When you tried to explain to Dean he’d said he wouldn’t let anything happen. You wished you could believe him.

“Jesus, y/n you’re burning up.” Dean muttered when he pressed the back of his hand to your forehead. 

“Dean, it hurts.” You whined. You hated how vulnerable you were in this position, needing your older brother to take care of you. You pride yourself on being independent, never asking for help. Your strong will was a blessing and a curse.

The alpha inside Dean was screaming. It hurt him to be around you while your like this. An unclaimed omega during her first heat would affect any alpha, no matter who she was. That’s what he kept telling himself. Deep down he knew it was just an excuse. He’d been making them for so long, he couldn’t force himself to believe them anymore. It was wrong. It was so wrong. But every time Dean was near you, he’d never felt more right. In his chaotic life you were the always constant. You had always been there for him, and refused to leave like Sam had. 

You’d always been there for him as a little sister, and now he wanted nothing more than to be there for you. Only problem was that it was in a way no brother should want to be there for his sister. The worse you got, the more he just wanted to say damn it all, give you what you need and take what he wanted. 

The only thing that kept him from giving in is the fact you’d probably hate him for it. He knew he wouldn’t be able to live without you.

Your scent was making him impossibly hard. He couldn’t risk you seeing his true colors. The dark part of him he kept hidden. “I- I’m gonna go out.” He stood suddenly, facing away from you. He took deep breaths and raked his hands through his hair in an attempt to keep calm. To keep his hands to himself.

“Don’t leave me.” You whined pathetically. The brokenness in your voice was like a punch to the chest. “Please, Dean.”

“Y/n...I- you’re getting worse, I gotta call dad.” He clenched his jaw as you begged him not too. He could see why. When they were younger, soon after you’d turned 15, John had told them if your presented as omega, you’d have to go live with uncle Bobby and they couldn’t see you. Dean knew his father's words would hold true three years later.

But, he hadn’t spoken to Bobby in a while. Knowing how hellbent his dad was on not letting anything get in his way, he’d probably send you off on your own. As strong as you liked to think you were, Dean knew you couldn’t survive on your own as a young, freshly presented omega. Your world was already dangerous as it is, he doesn’t want you to fear every alpha walking down the street. 

But the alternative of letting you suffer was worse.  
Surely his father would know what to do. He would know some kind of medication or even spell to help you. 

“I promise, baby, I’m not gonna let anything happen.” You were so out of it to notice the nickname a brother shouldn’t call his sister, and Dean didn’t bother to correct himself. “I just need to find a way to help you.” With that he grabbed his phone and keys and left the motel room, locking the door behind him.

He sat in his car for a few minutes in silence. Contemplating whether to call your father or not. He was thankful his dad had taken a different car and left the Impala with him.

Dean ran a hand down his face and realized he had been sweating. Being so close to you always affected him, but you like this? He was going to lose his mind. Sighing he reached into the glove compartment on the passenger side, pulling out the small photo he’d kept hidden.

It was of Dean and you, years younger than you two were now. He remembered when Sam had found a Polaroid camera; the kid was taking pictures of everything. This particular one was of you and Dean sitting on a dumpy motel couch, snuggled up and watching movies. You were resting your head on his shoulder as Dean had his arms around you, his lips pressed to the top of your head. 

John has told Dean to get rid of the picture, he’d said they ‘looked to close’. Dean hadn’t seen it before, but now he understood. They looked more like a couple than family.

Gazing the picture he made up his mind. He wasn’t gonna let anything happen to you. If that meant asking your father for help, then he had to. He loved you more than anything, he couldn’t just let you suffer. 

“What’s wrong?” John’s stern voice rang through the phone.

“Hey, dad.” Dean needed to be subtle, to approach the subject carefully.

“Dean, I can hear it in your voice. What happened? Is it y/n?” John sounded like he was in a bad mood. More annoyed than concerned. “Dean you better hurry up and tell me. I’ve got a lead on that yellow eyed bastard.”

Dean squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for his father's reaction. “Y/n presented. She’s omega.”

“This better be a joke, Dean. She’s 18. Presenting time has long passed.” 

“Well, it’s happening. She’s in heat and it isn’t going well. I need your help I-” Dean tried to communicate the severity of the situation, but his father isn’t having it.

“Son, I’m too close to the demon, I can’t just leave.” 

“What am I supposed to do then, huh?” Dean was starting to get irritated with his fathers lack of concern.

“Don’t use that tone with me, boy. She’s 18, her first heat won’t kill her. I’ll deal with it when I get back.” With that John hung up. He hadn’t said it, but by ‘deal with it’ Dean knew that John meant ditching you. 

He sat in the car just staring at the photo. The only sound to be heard was Dean’s thumping heartbeat and shaky breath. He needed to help you. Finally, Dean remembered he’d seen a pharmacy on their way to the motel at the beginning of the week. Sighing he took off in its direction. 

The pharmacist had been slightly helpful, telling him that there are ways to help an omega in heat without sex. The doctor behind the counter had sold him sedatives, and suggested he find a sex shop to ‘ease some of her needs’. Sex and knotting from an alpha was still the recommendation.

Against better judgement for his personal sake, he stopped by the sex shop on the way home. 

By the time he got back, he had managed to calm himself down. Until he opened the door. The scent of you soaked the room, but you were nowhere to be seen. As he entered the room he heard the water running. A sigh of relief washed over him when he realized you were just in the shower. Trying to ignore how strong your scent was, he set the bag of items on the bed you weren’t using. 

“Y/n?” Dean questioned before reaching the door and knocked. “Sweetheart?” Dean asked through the bathroom door but earned no response. “Y/n! Open the door!” He called out, pounding on the door. Something was off, he knew it. He grasped the doorknob but found it was locked. “Y/n say something, knock on something, just make some noise. Or else I’m gonna kick this door down!” He warned.

When he got no response, Dean kept his word. With a powerful kick the door burst open, nearly flying off its hinges. He looked to where the shower was running and saw you unconscious lying on the bathtub floor. He panicked at the sight. Somehow ignoring the fact you were entirely nude, he rushed to you. He turned off the freezing water and felt for a pulse. He shouldn’t have left you alone. He knew presentations were always the worst, he should have been there to help you.

“Alpha?” You muttered with your eyes still closed. You calling him by his title caused his jaw to clench and his pants to tighten. Ignoring his body’s reaction, Dean carefully lifted you from the tub and carried you bridal style to the fresh bed. 

“It’s okay, ‘mega. I’m gonna help you.” He grabbed one of the boxes out of the bag. It was the knot toy he’d pick up. 

The sound of rustling caused your eyes to open. Looking up at him then down at yourself, you began to panic. “Dean, wha-.”

“Shhh it’s okay. I’m gonna help you.” He hushed you gently. You were so close. Your scent was affecting him in ways he’d never felt before. You squeezed your eyes shut with a whimper as fresh slick spilled out of your pussy. The mere sight of that was enough to tip Dean over the edge.

He was going into a rut.

His whole body was vibrating. The need to fuck and knot you was ever prominent. The fact you were his baby sister didn’t matter any more. If anything it brought pleasure to the sick part of his mind.

Scenting his oncoming rut, you began to scramble away from him, but he stopped you. A strong hand wrapping around your ankle and yanked you back to him. You screeched and tried to kick him off you. He hadn’t meant to be so aggressive, but he couldn’t help the alpha in him. The need to take care of the omega in front of him was overpowering.

The scared look on your face was enough for him to keep his inner alpha on a leash. “It’s just a toy, okay? You need help, I’m helping.” He growled, moving to straddle on your bare thighs. He didn’t trust you to stay put long enough for him to help. You were wiggling around, trying to fight, but you weren’t nearly strong enough. He held your delicate wrists in his hands, trying to keep you from moving. When you finally began to calm down, he let your hands go. You rested them over your exposed chest to try and cover yourself.

“Dean, no.” You whined when he rested his hand on your lower belly. You squeezed your eyes shut and tried to ignore the fire his proximity was igniting inside you. It was wrong. He was your big brother. You were his little sister. You couldn’t.

“Y/n, sweetheart, you don’t have to look at me, but I need you to listen to me.” Both his hands held onto your waist softly, sliding up and down to try and soothe you. He tried his best to keep his eyes on your face, but your bare pussy kept his attention. “You’re just gonna get worse, presentation heats last longer than usual. Do you really wanna be suffering like this for a god knows how long?” 

You whimpered and shook your head no, a tear slipping down your cheek. He hadn’t meant to scare you, he just wanted you to grasp the seriousness of your state. 

“I- I bought sedatives. To help you calm down...if you want?” Dean reaches for the bag and dug out the pills. 

“I- are they safe?” You questioned shakily, unable to hold back your nervousness. 

“Yes. I promise.” Deans nodded and opened one of the packets. “I know how much you hate swallowing pills, so I got you the kind that dissolve.” He gave you a reassuring smile in a attempt to calm you. Your entire body was practically shaking with anxiety underneath him.

You took the pill from him, refusing to meet his gaze. Still fully aware of how exposed you were, you crossed your arms over your chest and turned your head to the side, clenching your eyes shut. “Are you gonna let me go now?”

“Are you let me help you?” Dean couldn't help the mocking tone in his voice. He truly did want to help you, but you were being difficult. He was heading deep into a rut, soon he’d have less and less restraint. While his head was clear, he wanted your consent before he did anything. He could never live with himself if he hurt you.

“It’s wrong, Dean.” You opened your eyes and finally manage to look your brother in the face. Your eyes were glossy with unshed tears and his heart broke. 

“I know, baby girl. But what’s even worse is letting you suffer like this. I love you too much to see you in pain. I need you to understand that.” He kept his eyes on yours. He poured as much love and  
sympathy as he could into his words.

“But the pill-“

“They’ll only help you calm down. You’re gonna need more than just the sedatives. You need a knot. Real or fake.” Dean cleared his throat and cast his eyes to the other item in the bag. “I just wanna help. Let me help.”

You were quiet for a few moments before nodding. “Just...please don’t hurt me. I- I’ve never...y’know.” Your cheeks were a bright scarlet.

Dean bit his bottom lip to keep himself from smirking. He knew it was wrong that he wanted to be the first to touch you, but the dark part of him, the part he kept hidden, was glad. The thought of another alpha, or anyone else laying their hands on you make him sick. You were his. 

“I won’t hurt you. I’m gonna make you feel good, I promise.” He leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to your cheek. “Just relax, okay.” 

“Just the toy, okay?” You looked to his face for comfort. “It’s wrong if you...touch me…” You knew the entire thing was wrong on so many levels, but the effects of the sedative was already setting in. It was like you were in a haze.

“Y/n….sweetheart, you’ve never done this. I gotta open you up first.” You didn’t think your face could be any redder, but now you were sure you were a tomato. 

“H- how?” You questioned. God, you were innocent. It surprised him a bit. You had a nasty mouth on you, but now you were under him a scared little virgin. He hated himself for how much he enjoyed like this. You were always so defiant, but now you were submitting to him. Once you were compliant, he moved down your legs so he could open them up.

“I’ll talk you through this, okay?” He assured and you nodded. He was your brother, you didn’t know if his voice would calm you or make you sick. Before you could decided, Dean’s voice caught your attention. “First, I’m gonna use my fingers, okay? I’ll do this as quick as a can so you feel better sooner.”

His hands moved from your waist, one rested right above your aching cunt, and then shifted to hold one of your hands. “If it gets too much, squeeze my hand as hard as you can and I’ll stop.” 

Despite how wrong you knew it was, you nodded. At your signal, Dean brushed his free hand up your inner thigh. Dean brings his hand to your dripping cunt and cups you. He started by rubbing on your outer lips before slowly easing his middle finger into your dripping hole. Your virgin pussy so warm and tight around him, he can’t stop himself from letting out a groan. When you don’t squeeze his hand, he eases another finger in. A moan escapes your lips and your head turns to the side, eyes shut tight. 

“You're doing so good ‘mega.” He praises as he begins the thrust his fingers in and out. He keeps up a steady pace, pulling more moans and whimpers from you. The room is filled with the beautiful sounds coming from your sweet lips and the wet sounds from your cunt. Dean knows it’s wrong, but he’s finally got what he’s wanted and he’s not letting you go.

He pauses his actions, keeping his fingers deep inside you still. You whine and your pussy clenches around him. “Y/n…’mega I need to taste you.” Dean tells your gruffly.

He withdraws his fingers and stands. You whine at the loss of his fingers, too far out of it to even acknowledge what he’s doing. Dean grips under your thighs and pulls you to the edge of the bed. He drops to his knees on the scratchy carpet, pulling your legs over his shoulders. The feel of his hot breath on your dripping pussy causes your eyes to open.

Before you can ask him what he’s doing, he buries his face between your legs. A shocked gasp comes from your lips and your head drops to the pillow. The tip of his tongue licks a line from your dripping hole to your clit. You know you shouldn’t be feeling so good under your brother’s touch, but you can’t help yourself.

His tongue moves back to your hole, dipping in so he can truly taste how wet you are. You’re sweeter than anything he’d ever tasted. 

“Oh, oh, oh my god, alpha. Oh god.” You pant out breathlessly. Dean desperately wants to hear you say his name at this point. The sound of his title coming from your lips was amazing, but to him it seemed like you were pretending he was a stranger. He realized since he had started, you’d kept your eyes and mouth shut. Like you were trying to block him out. He knew this was hard on you, but he was finally giving into his sick desires. He wanted you to feel the same. To give into him.

While his tongue thrusts in and out of your wetness, he brings his thumb to your clit. “I’m gonna rub you here, okay y/n?” He calls you by your name rather than ‘omega’, wanting you to acknowledge it was him. To acknowledge that he was the one making you feel such pleasure.

When he resumes his motions, your thighs clamped around his head. He nearly cums in his pants when one of your small hands grip his hair and pull him close. Your thighs start the quiver and he knows your close to release. He wants to feel you cum. He needs to feel you cum.

“Let go, y/n. Please. I wanna feel you.” He groans against you.

“I- I can't.” You cry out, trying to pull away from him. Your mixed singles are confusing him; you’re pulling him close then pushing him away. He needs to feel your release. He moved to lick at your clit and eases a finger into your hole.

His free hand grips your thigh tight to keep himself buried in your cunt, to keep you from squirming away. “Yes. Yes, you can.” You’re clenching around his thick fingers, but he can feel you holding back. He growls at that. Why were you being like this? You agreed to let him help and now you were denying him what he wanted. All he wanted was to give you relief. 

His tongue circles your clit a few more times before you can’t hold back anymore. You cry out as you cum. He withdraws his fingers than dips his tongue back into your cunt so he can taste your release. When you finally calm down, he pulls back and loosens his grip. 

He looks up and sees the pleasure on your face, your hands gripping the pillow the rests beneath your head. He wants to go in and taste you again, but your legs clamp shut. He reminds himself that you’re a virgin, so you’ve got to be sensitive.

“You did so good, baby girl.” He climbed back on the bed over you. The massive bulge in his pants making itself known. He was throbbing. This was supposed to be about you, but his rut was taking over. His inner alpha urges were surfacing.

He hooks his arms under you and shifts you both up the bed. He spots the knot toy out of the corner of his eye. He had fully intended on using it to help you so you wouldn’t have to find an alpha to knot you. But, there was an alpha right in front of you. An alpha who wanted to help. He’d told himself this was all about helping you. But, maybe he was trying to help himself. He just wasn’t ready to admit his selfishness yet.

He finally had a chance to take in your body. Your frame was small compared to his. His eyes moved to your breast, nipples erect. He leaned his head down, poking his tongue out to like the hardened bud. He tried to wrap his plump lips around your nipple, but you pushed him away. He growled at the denial.

“Dean...” Your eyes met his, and he swore he saw lust. He knew you didn’t have the same dark side as him. The part of him that had always wanted you. The part of him that wanted this moment to last forever. 

“I’m trying to make this good for you.” He tried to justify his actions. He wasn’t sure you were ready for the full truth.

“Dean, you're in a rut and I- you’re not going to hurt me, right?” Your eyes were open but they were cast down. 

“How could you think that? I’m not some asshole alpha you know. I’ve spent this whole day trying to help you! How could you think I’d ever hurt you on purpose?” He knew that the rut caused his mood change. You were quivering in fear. Your inner omega was very vulnerable, fear was the natural reaction to the ranting alpha. He felt bad of course, but he couldn’t bring himself to calm down. His resolve was so close to snapping. 

You and Dean were both quiet for a long moment. He had moved off of you to sit on the edge of the bed after his outburst. “You just said ‘on purpose’.” You spoke up after a minute.

“What?” He questioned, looking over his shoulder at you. 

“You said that you wouldn’t hurt me on purpose. I’ve seen you in ruts before, Dean. Just a few months ago you punched a hole in the wall ‘cause dad wouldn’t let you go out.” You recalled, slowly scooting up the the head board. You felt some relief, some of your strength returning, after cumming. You still hadn’t been knotted, but it was enough to bring some of your energy back. The sedative was still kicking in, causing you to yawn.

“What’s your point?” He grunted out even though knew exactly what you meant. 

You took a deep breath. “When your rut is in full swing, will you be able to to control yourself?”

Dean glares at you, but you see pain behind his gaze. “I'm not a fucking animal, y/n.” 

“I know but-“ 

“Are you asking if you should be scared of me? Do you think that bad of me?” At this point he had turned and was now crawling closer.

“Dean, that’s not what I meant!” You we’re getting frustrated and nervous as he approached. “I’m not scared of you! You’re the only one who’s ever looked out for me beside Sam!” A snarl slipped out when you mentioned to other alpha. 

“Then why? Huh?” Dean was nearly nose to nose with you, his gaze hard.

His hard tone caused your eyes to water. You hated crying, but you were very vulnerable right now. You pulled your knees to your chest and hugged them. “I’m not scared of you, but I am scared. I’ve never dealt with anything like this before! Just a day ago I thought I was beta for Christ sakes!” You dropped your forehead to rest on your knees and began to sob.

Dean felt terrible. He was supposed to be the one helping you. And now you were scared and crying. He just wanted you to feel better. He looked out the window and saw it had gotten dark. You’d been up for nearly 19 hours straight now, you must be exhausted.

“Sweetheart, I’m so sorry. Can you please look at me?” Dean begged. His love for you outweighing the alpha need to take you. You lifted your head and he offered a soft smile. “You must be hungry and tired, is there anything you want?”

“I- I’m not hungry. I’m just exhausted.” You sniffled, wiping away tears with the back of your hand. It was getting hard to keep your eyes open. 

Suddenly you were very aware that you were completely naked. You hugged your legs tighter against you, trying to cover yourself. Even though his fingers and tongue had just been inside you, you felt like you had to hide from him.

“Here, sweetheart.” He said and you looked up. He had taken off his grey t-shirt and offered it to you.

Despite your state you giggled at the gesture. Dean missed that smile. It never failed to melt his heart. “I have clothes, you know.”

“You always hate it when I go through your stuff.” He used the first excuse he could think of. In reality, he wanted his scent on you. He wanted a way to stake his claim. He finally admitted to himself he wanted you. He wanted to love you, to take care of you. How could that be wrong?

“Fine.” Your voice brought him out of his thoughts. You took the shirt from his hands and quickly slipped it over your head. He admired the sight of you in his shirt as you yawned and stretched your arms over your head. “Can we lay down?”

“We?” Dean knew what you wanted, but he wanted you to say it.

When you rolled your eyes, he knew you were feeling better. Exhausted, not totally coherent, but better. He was glad he had helped for the time being, but he knew you’d need more tomorrow. “Yes ‘we’. Can you cuddle me?” Your eyelids drooped as you smiled sweetly, back to your old self.

He stood up and striped out of his jeans as you shifted under the covers. His bulge hadn’t gone down and he was worried what you’d think, but he needed you close. He lifted the covers and crawled in behind you. His arms circled around your waist and pulled you to him. 

“Um, Dean?” You whispered, sounding like you were about to laugh. “You’re poking me.” 

“Hush. Go to sleep, sweetheart.” He mumbled into your neck.

He felt you moving and was sure you were pulling away. But, instead you pressed your ass against his covered cock. He gasped in your ear before groaning. Maybe you weren’t as innocent as he thought.

In the morning Dean woke up to the feeling of you pushing against him. Your heat pains had returned and his rut was in full swing. Nothing would stop either of you now. Not even your familial bond.

He slipped his fingers between your thighs and felt you were already wet, no panties or anything in the way.

Suddenly, he flips you onto your back. “Dean!” You gasped out in surprise. He pulled his boxers down, releasing his cock. He was huge. You weren’t even sure if he would fit. He chuckled when he saw your concern. 

“I’ll take good care of you.” He informed once he was completely naked over you. He lined up the tip of his cock to your wet entrance. Taking a heaving breath, he managed to hold himself off for a moment. “Once we do this, we can’t go back. Are you sure you want this?”

“Dean I- our family has never been normal.” You gave a soft smile. “I’ve always had….thoughts. About us. It’s messed up. I’ve been denying it so long. I-“

Dean cuts you off by leaning down and pressing his lips to yours. His kiss is desperate, pouring all of his emotions into it. He pulls back with a smile. “Nice to know I’m not alone.”

“I want you Dean.” Your legs wrap around his waist causing the head of his cock to slip into your warmth. A loud moan escaped you at the stretch of him and he continued to push into you. 

“Relax. Let me in.” He whispered into your ear when he felt you tense up.

“I- I’m trying, but you’re so big.” You whimper and Dean’s chest huffs out in pride. The dominant side of him quickly surfacing. There was no going back now.

“That’s right, baby. You’re gonna take this big cock all the way, omega. Like the good little girl I know you are.” His voice is rough as he continues to push in. He’s so thick and so long, you’re worried you might split in half, but then he stills his motions, half of him buried inside you. “Does it hurt?”

“I- a little. But, please don’t stop alpha.” You wrap your legs around him and dig you nails into his back. He groans and slams back in to the hilt. A loud gasp escapes you when you feel the tip of his cock pressing on your cervix. You’re so full of him and it’s the best feeling ever.

“Let me know when you want me to move, okay? I won’t do anything until your ready.” He presses his lips to your forehead as he feels you clench around him, your body attempting to adjust to his size. He knows omegas can take alphas fully, but he wants to wait until you’re comfortable.

Dean groans when he feels your pussy trying to adjust. It takes everything he has to not cum right then. It’s your first time, he wants to make it good. He wants you to know how much you mean to him by taking care of you. You were his finally. He’d never let you go.

“Dean?” Your gentle voice caught his attention. “You can move.” You gripped his arm in one hand, and grasped the back of his neck with the other. Your nails dug into his skin and he groaned in pleasure at the light pain.

“Okay, baby.” Dean replied quickly, not trusting his voice. He was practically vibrating with need. The need to pound into you and make you his. Keeping his eyes on your face, Dean withdrew until just the tip of his cock remained. He watches as you bite your lip and close your eyes. Like you’re bracing yourself.

With a growl Dean slams back in and you let out a shriek. You’re literally screaming for him and he loves it. This time instead of stopping he continues to steadily slam into you. Thrusting in and out of your tight channel as your body squeezes him like a vice.

He groans as you twist your hand up into his hair and give a tug. His pace picks up as your mouth drops into and ‘O’. He can see the pleasure on your face and it’s the most beautiful sight. Dean loves that he’s the one giving you the pleasure. That he’s the one to open your eyes to something you’d never experienced. To be the very first man inside you. And if he had anything to do with it; the only man you’d ever have.

“Dean,” you start to speak, but with a particularly hard thrust you gasp. “I-“ you didn’t have to say, Dean already knew. You were close to your release. Your pussy was squeezing his cock, urging him to knot you. But he wanted you to cum first. To cum because of his cock. He needed to watch your face as you came undone beneath him as he buried himself inside you.

“I know, baby.” Dean nodded and picked up the pace. “Cum for me, y/n. I know you can. I need you too.” Dean’s hands move to grasp your wrists and pins them to the bed. He claims your lips with the same intensity that he’s claiming your pussy. 

The pleasure coursing through your body is making you delirious. So overcome with the sensations running through your body. You don’t even think twice about kissing back when your big brother leans in to kiss your lips. In fact you enjoy it. Finally giving into your own darkness.

His rough hands slide from where they’re pinning your wrists to intertwine his fingers with yours. Your moans and gasps are muffled by his plump lips. 

“Are you gonna knot me?” You manage to ask as his hips continue to slam into yours. 

“Yeah, baby girl. Mine’ll be the only knot you ever take.” Dean promises as he kisses down your neck to nip at your collar bone. 

“I want it, alpha.” You buck your hips up as he continues to thrust into you faster and harder than before. 

“Stay still, ‘mega.” One of his hands moves to hold your hip down. To keep you in place for him. “Stay just like this. Just lay there and take it. Let me make you feel good.” Dean growls against your neck and gives your hip a squeeze. His knot is starting to form and he’s not sure how long he can hold back. “All you gotta do is cum for me. Just let go.”

By your brother’s command your cunt clenched tight around his cock as you find your release. You practically scream under him as you cum for him. That’s all Dean needs to finally let go. With one final sharp thrust, his knot lodges inside your cunt as he paints your inner walls with his release. 

Your head is turned to the side as you pant out your pleasure. His teeth scrape against your neck as he thinks about how easy it would be to claim you. All he would have to do is sink his teeth into your tender flesh. He could mark you as his.

But he doesn’t. He manages to hold himself back. It would be too much for you. You were a virgin omega who was experiencing her first heat and knot. Dean was already your first. The first one to ever be inside you. The first one to give you this level of pleasure. That was enough for now.

The both of you were quiet for a few moments; aside from the heavy breathing. Dean wants to say something, but can’t think of anything good to say. So, he just keeps his face is buried in your neck, inhaling your intoxicating scent.

He finds himself falling asleep when he hears it. A sniffle. His eyes snap open as he listens to you whimper. Dean sits up the best he can; his knot still caught at your entrance. He hovers over you, knees firmly planted to hold himself up. Bringing both his hands to your face he forces you to look at him. 

His heart nearly breaks when he sees your face.

Your eyes are red and shiny with tears. You refuse to meet his gaze as you sniffle again. “Y/n?” Dean tries to keep his voice calm as he wipes a tear away. “What’s wrong? I...I thought that was good for you. You said you wanted me…”

The sadness in his voice makes you finally look at him. His eyes are wide and he’s got a pout on his lips. Almost like a sad puppy. Your heart is pounding out of your chest. You want to tell him not to worry but you also want to run. 

“It was but,” you take a deep breath, wishing you weren’t practically attached to him. “And I do...but.” You reach up to wipe your eyes. “But what if it was a mistake?”

“A mistake?” Dean had been waiting so long to have you. He’d spent years hoping, wishing you’d have the same darkness as him. And to his surprise you did. You said you wanted him the way that he wanted you. He could finally give into his desires and keep you forever. And now you wanted to call it a mistake.

That darkness he’d been suppressing was starting to bubble again. His pout turned to a snarl as one of his hands moved to hold your throat. Not applying any pressure, but enough to get your heart racing.

“What are you doing?” You ask gently, not wanting to upset him. You knew he wouldn’t hurt you. 

“A mistake?” He asks again in a growl. “I did this to help you! I wanted to take care of you and you...you call this a mistake? All I wanna do is love you and you tell me I’m wrong?” 

Your mind started to race. You thought he was trying to help you. You knew the darkness in him was the same as yours. But you were still afraid. What would people think of you? Being in love with your big brother? What would Sam think? What would your dad say? Your emotions were running wild, you brain going back and forth between wanting to pull him close and wanting to push him away.

You took a deep breath in an attempt to calm yourself. The pressure on your neck from his large hand was doing things to you. You tried your hardest to keep from clenching around his knot. “You’re my brother, Dean. I shouldn’t want you the way I do and you should want me. It’s wrong. It’s not natural it’s-“

“Not natural?” He scoffed. “For year’s packs kept it in the family and everything turned out just fine. I love you and I wanna take care of you. How is that wrong? How is a brother wanting to care for his baby sister not natural? That’s what I’m supposed to do.” Dean looked deep into your eyes and you could see the emotion behind them. 

You’re unintentionally speechless. Dean watches you as you watch him. His hand that rested on your neck stayed as he used the other to run his fingers through your hair. “I’ve wanted you for a long time. Wanted you like this.” Dean spoke up after a few moments, pushing his hips forward, causing his knot to tug and you to gasp. “I had this feeling you were mine. Deep down I knew. You and I...we have this bond. Dad was never around and it was just me you and Sam. And then Sammy left. And that’s when I realized...it was meant to be us.”

You let out a shaky breath as Dean explained his thoughts. “We had a messed up childhood, but I always had you. You always made me happy no matter what shit we were in. And maybe that’s why I feel the way I feel but….but it’s real, y/n. I’ve loved you for so long. Not just like a sister, but like we were meant to be.”

“What would dad say?” You mutter out once he finishes his mauntra. 

“I don’t care what he says.” Dean growls out. “Do you love me?” You nod in response, not trusting your voice. “Do you wanna be mine?” You nod once again. “Then it doesn’t matter. We have each other, that’s all we need, baby.”

You were at a loss for words as you searched Dean’s eyes. You knew it was wrong, but you also knew no one would love you like this. You knew you’d never love anyone as much as you loved Dean. You’d always been so denied of affection as a kid from your father, but Dean was always there. Making sure you knew everything would be okay.  
He was your protector. The one person in your life who was always there for you without fail. Dean was always there no matter what. 

The Winchester’s were the furthest thing from normal. If he loved you like he said…..and you loved him...how wrong could it really be?


End file.
